Breaking Windows
by Mila of the Seven Senses
Summary: When Ravens emotions take control, Chaos ensues and windows break. Why? Let's just say that a certain emotion of Raven's, I think you'll figure out which, has been complaining. A lot.


**Mila: Hi… I just kinda felt like writing this so… Here goes. I do not own Teen Titans**

Breaking Windows

"AFFECTION! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Raven cried running after her emotion. "Why does SHE always have to be the one that gets loose?" She rounded a corner at high speed. There standing in the hallway was Beast boy. Raven skidded to a stop heart thudding alarmingly. '_He just startled me, that's all.'_ She thought trying to rationalize her reaction. "Oh?" a treacherous voice in her mind asked "Then why does your heart do this EVERY time he's near you now?" "NEVER MIND that." she told it "Shut up." Out loud she said "Beast boy, have you seen Affection? She came around this corner. I'm sure of it." Beast boy pointed. "Thanks." she panted and hurried off. Beast boy hid a grin behind his hand. "She MUST be frazzled." he said "This has got to be the first time she's thanked me for anything."

He went around the corner and opened his bedroom door to find a pink robed Raven sitting on his bed. Beast boy started stuttering. The pink robed Raven had this affect on him. "I-I'll j-just be g-going now." he said and closed the door. "RAVEN!" he called. Raven came back around the corner she had just turned. "What?" she asked "Please get Affection off of my bed." he said. Raven blushed. "I swear I will kill that… um…emotion?" she muttered as she stalked into Beast Boy's room. An overpowering stench reached her nose. "Beast Boy! When are you ever going to clean your room?" she muttered fondly. '_Wait a second. No I was ANNOYED when I said that' _she thought '_ANNOYED.' _The door closed behind her. "What the?" she said twirling to see a very startled Beast Boy trying the door. "It's LOCKED!" he cried. "Not for long." said Raven "and when I get my hands on her…"

She tried to chant her mantra but she couldn't start. "What in the name of Azar? Oh no. It can't be. Affection! Stop that this instant!" "It isn't just Affection." said her other emotions. "We all planned this." "Why?"she asked. "Because we're sick of hearing Affection complain." They responded. By now Beast Boy had an idea. He transformed into a bull and charged but a wall of Raven's magic blocked him. "What the? Raven? Why are you blocking me?" "Not me." she managed to croak, tears in her eyes from the amount of energy her inner battle had taken "Emotions taking control of my body." "Huh? They can do that?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes we can." said Happy. "We can also make her do other things," Raven's feet started to walk towards him of their own accord "like make her kiss you for example." Beast boy jumped backwards into his door "DON'T!" cried Raven and Beast Boy at the same time.

Beast Boy shook his head HARD. He was trying to dislodge the desire to distract the real Raven long enough to let her emotions do just that. He had realized a while ago that he loved Raven, but he was pretty sure Raven didn't like him. Sure he'd TRIED going out with Terra for a while, and he was sad that she'd gone, but in the end it was RAVEN he wished would stay beside him as long as he wanted. He realized that, she didn't and that was the way he was sure it would stay. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't disappointed even though he seemed to be right. Meanwhile Raven was FORCING herself not to feel disappointed. _'Of COURSE he doesn't want me to kiss him. I'm a scary gothic chick… Wait… Where did THAT come from? Never mind. It doesn't matter because __**I **__don't want to kiss __HIM!'_ "Your STILL sticking to that story?" her treacherous mind asked her. "It's not a story. It's true." she told it. "Then why were you disappointed?" "I WASN'T!" She cried. "You weren't what?" asked Beast Boy. "Talking to someone else." she told him.

Her emotions took advantage of her distraction and took over again. They surrounded Beast Boy in one of the dark energies "We should have done this a LONG time ago." Pert said and they threw Ravens body against Beast Boy in such a way that his hands reflexively closed around her waist her hands were on his shoulders. Raven was kissing him, something he had always dreamed about, but Beast Boy wasn't happy. This wasn't RAVEN kissing him. This was her emotions making her kiss him. Suddenly enlightenment struck him. The emotions realized this and released him. "You mean?" He asked. They nodded Raven's head. Beast Boy grinned "I didn't know Raven was the kind of girl to be shy about this kind of thing." The emotions rolled Raven's eyes. "We didn't either. On second thought maybe it's her strength that makes her stubborn?" they said. "You can probably let her back in control now. She can't change the fact that I found out." he suggested. "Unfortunately we can't. She's hiding somewhere with Embarrassed and Shy. They didn't want to help us."

Eventually they did manage to convince Raven to come back and take control again. When she did one of his windows immediately broke. She winced. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now." He laughed. "You're happy?"She asked confusedly "You're not freaked out, or mad, or something?" He continued laughing. "I love you too Raven." He said and kissed her. This time when a window broke neither of them cared.

**Mila: Yeah. I hope that wasn't too bad. No flames please. Con-crit is unnecessary as this is a oneshot. No particular NECCESITY for R&R, but if you want to I have no problem with it. I just felt like doing a BB/Rae story. I feel grouchy today so I'm not going to be talkative. Thank you for reading.**

**-Mila of the Seven Senses**


End file.
